Take Number Two
by Kurtrina Hummel
Summary: We all know how Kurt blew the Defying Gravity note. Well, here's what really happened afterwards. Slight Puck/Kurt.


**Disclaimer: **_I unfortunately don't own anything from this story except the plot. If I did, Kurt and Puck would have been together a long time ago..._

* * *

I couldn't understand how it happened. How the hell did he miss that high F? It wasn't fair. He worked so hard, only to have his voice betray him when everything mattered most. Rachel didn't deserve it and I, Noah Puckerman, was going to tell her that.

Everyone crowded around her, congratulating her. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Kurt slipped out of the room. I realized that everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to say something. All emotion was drained from my face. "Rachel, you... you don't deserve this solo. Kurt worked his ass off this song. What did you do? Just show up? Did you even notice that he's gone?"

Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked around. They notice then.

I stormed out of the music room to see Kurt down at his locker. He was wiping at his eyes, wiping away the evidence.

"Hey. Wanna talk about it? I know you can hit that note. What happened?"

He launched himself at me and wrapped his arms around my neck. "It's horrible, Puck! I know I can hit that note! I missed on purpose! My dad got a phone call calling me a fag and he flipped. I figured if I got that solo that the calls would increase. So I missed it on purpose!"

His tears felt like hot bullets on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him awkwardly and traced small circles on his back. After a minute or two of that. I pulled back and looked into his color changing eyes.

"Kurt, we're going back into that music room, I'm going to play the piano part, and you are going to hit that high F!" I didn't realize my voice was getting louder. It echoed through the halls making the whole scene seem surreal.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the room. Everyone stared as we entered. I tossed Kurt back into the center of the room and started to play. I watched as the emotions flitted across his face. He started to sing, an air of confidence growing around him as he belted out the familiar notes.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game_

_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_I need to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap_

Kurt closed his eyes and put his entire body into it. He reached out as if trying to grab something that only he could see.

As the song continued he moved about, as if he were really on stage doing this for thousands of people. The end was near, and that meant the high F. Kurt moved to stand behind me and wrapped his right arm around the my chest. The note had arrived. Kurt's left arm shot up towards the sky and he angled his face upward.

_Is ever going to bring me down_

_Oh ohhh ohhhhhhh_

He hit it! It was spot on! It sounded almost like that Idina chick! I finished the piano part quickly and stood up to cheers from the rest of the Glee club. I was so excited and happy for Kurt. I spun around and grabbed Kurt's face and went in for a kiss.

The entire room stopped and a dead silence filled the room. What was I doing? I was kissing Kurt! I immediately broke the kiss. Hummel was gingerly touching his lips. I had no idea why, but I wanted to do it again.

"Uhhhh... I guess you got the solo, Kurt... Good job..."

Minutes later, the music room was clear except for Kurt and myself. It was silent until Kurt decided to brake it.

"Thank you. You don't know how much that meant to me." He looked down, blushing.

I watched as the small teen started to walk away. I fumbled for the words until they came out. "Kurt... I love you."

When I looked up, I noticed I was alone. Kurt Hummel was gone and my confession fell on deaf ears.

* * *

Kurt stood in the hallway. He had heard Puck. He smiled. He'd never let Puck know that he had heard. He continued his walk out the doors of the high school and to his car. Today was the greatest day of his life.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Yay! So this is my second fic for these two characters. I'm not sure, but I like the other one I wrote better. This one has less typos, but the other one is a better story all around... Anyways, please review and favour!_


End file.
